


All That Matters

by commandershakarian



Series: Mass Effect one shots [12]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Death, F/F, Gen, Guns, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Kasumi x Femshep- You could have died</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Matters

> “ _Let her go_.” Charlotte Shepard hissed, her fingers twitching as she resisted her first impulse. Her gun sat heavy against her hip. It would be easy to shoot the merc in the head, the shot wouldn’t miss, but she resisted, knowing that the slightest movement would seal the fate of the woman she cared so deeply for. Besides, this was personal.
> 
> Zaeed Massani, founder of the Blue Suns mercenaries and Charley’s mentor, glanced at her. His undamaged eye looked for confirmation on what she wished to do. He didn’t like that they weren’t killing the asshole in front of them. He knew the kid’s heart lay with the thief, however, and wouldn’t compromise the woman’s life. Charley put a hand up, knowing that Zaeed and their fellow squadmate, Garrus Vakarian, would hold until she gave the word.
> 
> “What’s the matter, Shepard?” Vido Santiago was nervous, Charley knew it. He may have been the de facto leader of the Blue Suns, but the Commander could smell his fear. Vido wasn’t a brave man. He usually hid behind his merc band and taunted his enemies from afar. Now that he was face to face with the woman and man he’d wronged, he could barely keep his hands from shaking. “Afraid that you’ve finally be had?”
> 
> “By you, Vido? Hardly.” A breeze cooled the sweat on the back of her neck. She was ready to put a bullet between the asshole’s eyes.
> 
> “Let’s kill him, Shepard.” Zaeed grumbled, his husky voice making the sentence more threatening than it would have been otherwise. “I’ve waited too long.”
> 
> Vido’s eyes widened as he glanced between Shepard and his former partner. “You wouldn’t.”
> 
> “Vido, perhaps you’ve forgotten who I am.” Charley said, raising an eyebrow to drive home her point. “I’ve killed more important people than you to get what I wanted.”
> 
> It didn’t take long. The mercenary moved the weapon he’d had on Kasumi towards Shepard, his intent clear. Zaeed didn’t hesitate. He let off a few rounds from his pistol, one of the bullets piercing his chest near his heart. He died quicker than Charley liked, but her attention moved to the thief on the ground, her hood thrown back and her ebony hair falling across her shoulders.
> 
> Shepard leaned down and helped Kasumi to her feet, checking for injuries as she did so. Before she could express her happiness that the woman she loved was alive, Kasumi let out a strangled cry.
> 
> “You could have died!” Kasumi brushed the hair matted to her forehead away before making a series of hand motions that Charley couldn’t interpret. “What the hell were you thinking, Shep?”
> 
> Charley smiled. Kasumi’s frustration and anger was enough to make her forget the danger she’d been in and to appreciate the firecracker in front of her. “I wasn’t going to let him hurt you. Your safety is all that matters to me, Kasumi.”
> 
> Kasumi’s pale cheeks flushed, the answer surprising her even though it shouldn’t have. “I… don’t know what to say.”
> 
> Charley took the thief’s hand in hers. “You don’t have to say anything.”
> 
> Shepard could almost hear the eye roll from Zaeed. “Are we finished, kid? Vakarian and I have some drinking to attend to.”
> 
> Garrus seconded this request.
> 
> Charley smirked at sparkle in Kasumi’s eyes as the thief turned to her. “I’d say we have some things to attend to, as well.”


End file.
